Unrequited Love
by Loveless12789
Summary: Alfred F. Jones. Why do I say that name? I don't know. He just seems to have caught my interest. Main pairing: USUK. T for now. Might change to M later.
1. Alfred F Jones

**Unrequited Love**

By: Loveless12789

Alfred F. Jones. Why do I say that name? I don't know. He just seems to have caught my interest.

A carefree, fun loving spirit that thrives on McDonald's and junk food.

That's Alfred.

But, he's not always carefree. Most of the time, he is. But, not right now.

Right now he's yelling at the entire school population about the Iraqi war. Why? I don't know. He just is. I swear if you made him a country, he would be America. But, he's not a country. Neither am I. Nor is anyone else.

I'm just sitting here, admiring that he gets really serious when he cares for something of great value. His blue eyes turn a darker shade, his facial features get sharper, like he's on alert. It makes him look really, for lack of a better word, hot. It's not like I can just say that openly to anyone. In my family, being in love with another man is a sin. It's not normal. Well, I believe love is love. And no one can make me think different.

•• •• •• •• •• ••

"Francis! Francis!" I yelled to the french boy across the room. "Bonjour, Arthur." he said seductively once I came closer. Um, yeah, I forgot to mention Francis is in love with me. "Francis, don't even."

"Oh, my friend, I'm not trying to flirt with you." he said, in the same tone.

"As if." I snorted. Ever since Francis came out, he's been trying his hardest to get me wrapped around his finger. Not going to happen.

"Fine, be like that." He said with a huff and walked away.

_Okay_, I thought,_ that was weird. He normally doesn't give up. _I shrugged and walked out the front of the building. The speech last unusually long. Long enough to skip over the last two periods. I walked home, it was really warm for a fall day. I wondered what it would be like to spend the day with Alfred. Probably just like with anyone else. Just normal. I was in too much of a daze with 'Alfred' fantasies to notice anything else around me. But, too transfixed with said blond, I didn't notice him walking right in front of me. "Hey, watch where you're going, you bloke!" I yelled where I ran into something. I fell on the ground and open my eyes. Standing above me was Alfred. My breath hitched. "Would you like some help?" He said, extending an arm to help me up. "Maybe _you_ should watch where _you're_ going." He added playfully once I got up.

Alfred was talking to me. And, I wasn't answering. "I-I, um, yeah. I should." I stuttered. He looked at me like I was from another planet. "I'm going to go home now. Good day, um..?" I said, deliberately forgetting his name.

"Alfred. My name's Alfred."

"Oh, okay. Well, good day, Alfred."

"Um, I didn't catch your name."

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh, well, Artie, do you mind if I walk you home?"

Was Alfred F. Jones trying to walk me home? Did he just give me a cute nickname? "Um, sure. I don't mind."

•• •• •• •• •• ••

Alfred was walking me home. I still can't believe this. He was following me to my house. He's going to find out where I live. I hope to god my parents aren't home.

In the midst of all of my thoughts, he started to make a conversation. "So, Artie, why haven't I seen you around school?"

"I'm not that popular and easy to miss." I said, but it was the truth. No one noticed me at school.

"How can someone like you not be noticed?" He said, still looking at me with that look.

"I don't know. People just don't like me."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because you're too cute not to be noticed."

I looked at him. His face quirked up into a smirk. A chill went down my back. "I'm sorry?" I said, stopping abruptly.

"I said, you are too cute not to be noticed." He said again. His eyes flashed a playful yet seductive glimmer. "I think it's impossible for anyone not to like you. You are too adorable."

I froze. Did Alfred just say I was adorable? "I'm n-not adorable." I stammered. I started walking again. "Alfred, I need to get home. Now."

"Fine." he said, like he was disappointed.

•• •• •• •• •• ••

The rest of the walk was quiet. We finally arrived at the house. "So, Artie, this is your house?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later Alfred." I said,walking up the stone path to the door. But, something grabbed onto my wrist. I looked back.

He was standing there smirking. His eyes a deep azure, something one could get lost in. "What, am I not allowed to come inside?"


	2. Twenty Questions

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done. I'm glad that you liked it! I'm going to start writing ahead so I can update more frequently. So, without any further talking, the second installment of Unrequited Love!**

•• •• •• •• •• ••

**Unrequited Love**

By: Loveless12789

I look at him. "You want to go in my house?" I said appalled. "Why?"

"Can't I hang out with a new friend?" he said, like he was heartbroken.

"I guess you could. Um, let me see if my parents are home. Wait here." I walked towards the house hoping, no, _praying_, that they weren't home. Then he couldn't stay and then everything could go back to normal, with him not noticing me ever again. But, that would be a loss. I slowly opened the door, still praying that they weren't here. "Oh, Arthur. You're finally home." No. No, no, no. "Hi, mum. I'll be right back." I walked back outside. "Come with me." I said taking his hand. I walked back inside, dreading that he would be staying, and introduced him. "Mum, this is Alfred." She stood up, silently walking towards us. I hate that she does this. Every person I bring home, she judges. If he or she isn't perfect, I'm basically beat because of it. My father is worse. Especially with his drinking habit. She walks around him, observing every part of him. I stand there mouthing 'I am so sorry' to him. She backs away from him and walks towards me. "Arthur, honey, could I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Yes, mum."

I tell Alfred to sit down while I walk to the kitchen. Once were there, she started questioning me. "Arthur, who is this boy?" I think for a minute. I don't even know who he is. "He's friend from school." I lied.

"And, why did you bring him home?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Arthur, you know how your father feels when you have friends over. He cares the most when it's a boy."

"I know."

"Well, he can stay until dad gets home."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." She sounds pained. "He's off at a bar somewhere."

"Oh."

"I'll call you when he gets here. That is, if he gets here."

"Thanks, mum."

I walk back into the living room. He's sitting there, twiddling his thumbs. He looks up at me. "What was that all about?"

"My mom does that. Don't worry about it." I flashed him a sweet smile. "Lets just go up to my room."

"Okay."

•• •• •• •• •• ••

"So, um, I don't normally have people over. So, what do you want to do?"

He looked up at the ceiling, acting as if it would give him an answer. "How about... Twenty Questions? I don't really know you all that well, so, maybe that will help."

"Okay. You go first."

"Your favorite color."

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green."

"Why green?"

"It's a really pretty color. Your turn."

I thought for a minute. "Favorite place to visit."

"Washington D.C. You?"

"London."

"Why?"

"Most of my family lives there. Your turn."

He looked at the ceiling again. "Your first kiss."

I stared at him with a blank stare. "I'm sorry?"

"When did you have your first kiss?"

I looked down. I've never had my first kiss. Should I lie and say I have? No, I have to be truthful. "I haven't had my first kiss."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Well, that has to be changing soon. Do you like anyone?"

I looked down again. "N-not really. Well, someone. But, I can't like them."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"I can't be in love with another man." I said out loud, even though I tried my hardest to not.

"You're gay?"

"Yes. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, I've just never met anyone who was also gay."

"What?"

"Dude, do you really think I just randomly come to someone's house because I want to?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Artie, I've noticed you in school, but I was scared to approach you. When you ran into me, I kinda made that my excuse to talk to you. When you told me you were gay, I had a heart attack. I like you, Arthur." He walked toward me. I was at a loss for words. All that came out was, "I like you, too, Alfred."

And, that was when my first kiss happened.


End file.
